


The Third's Love Life

by jigyunet



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, i just really want to make a quick multi chaptered fic of this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: Set after the Omake of the manga, Rikuo starts to realize his feelings for Tsurara, but it's a bit of a messy bridge he wants to cross if he wants to tell her how he really feels.





	The Third's Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> we need more rikuo/tsurara fics!! i love them so much, i feel like Tsurara has been a key contributor to Rikuo's strength uwu

 

Rikuo sighed heavily, it’s been exactly three days since the incident in the storage room and somehow he just couldn’t erase it from his train of thought. What came over him? Having to think about it for a few days, he knew he was about to kiss Tsurara. As he looked at the situation, Tsurara is extremely beautiful and it’s not like he ignored the fact. But did he want to kiss her because she looked so beautiful or was it because of something more?

 

He leaned over the railings of the school’s roof top. He was always at a peace of mind whenever he could feel the fresh cold air on his skin. Kana and the rest of the club members were eating their lunch on the side, as they talk about the upcoming school festival.

 

“Rikuo, where’s Oikawa-san?” Shima asked shyly.

 

Rikuo looked over his shoulder and gave a small smile and said, “She told me she was going to help out her classmates. She’s really excited for the festival.”

 

“More like Oikawa-san’s classmates are going to help her.” Torii says with a feeling of envy in her voice, “The guys have been frolicking around her lately.”

 

“Well, it’s to be expected. She’s really nice and pretty.” Maki nods.

 

Shima’s face turned white, he knew Tsurara was attractive but he didn’t know he had the whole school as competition.

 

Rikuo couldn’t deny those claims, of course Tsurara was beautiful. He knows every Snow Woman was meant to be attractive but his gut feeling knew there was something more than that. As the gush of wind fluttered his orange hair, he saw Tsurara carrying a few boxes with her. Rikuo’s eyes immediately fixed themselves to the guy beside her.

 

The guy was tall, curly black hair and his skin was pale but not as pale as Tsurara’s. He seemed like a yokai. His eyes were blue like crystals as opposed to Tsurara’s natural honey colored eyes. Rikuo continued to eye both of them, especially Tsurara who was incredibly slap happy. Somehow, Rikuo felt a bit annoyed. Although he knew he shouldn’t be irritated, it just got to him.

 

Tsurara would always show that bright smile of hers when she was with him, but to think she could smile like that with another person? That made Rikuo feel uncomfortable.

 

Suddenly Rikuo was taken aback when Tsurara’s eyes met with his. She immediately put down the boxes she was carrying and waved at him. Rikuo’s features softened and gave a small smile in return. The guy beside her looked over at him as well, their eyes met for a brief second before the guy immediately looked at Tsurara again. .

 

As the day ended, Rikuo, Aotabo and Tsurara walked home.

 

“So what are you doing in your class?” Rikuo asked.

 

“We’re going to make a dessert café!” Tsurara smiled, “Our specialty will be iced desserts!”

 

“She was really excited, boss.” Aotabo added, “She’s living her life in school.”

 

“That’s good.” Rikuo replied.

 

Aotabo leaned over to Rikuo and whispered, “Boss, there’s this new kid called Hibari, he’s been sticking around Tsurara for a while.”

 

“W-Why are you telling me this?” Suddenly, Rikuo was flustered.

 

“Huh? I thought you’d want to know… “ Aotabo whispered, “Don’t you like Yuki Onna?”

 

The question sent a million fireworks into Rikuo’s brain, his mind was in a state of panic.

 

“Like?!” Rikuo exclaimed.

 

“Like?” Tsurara asked with a curious look on her face.

 

As they arrived in the house and were greeted by yokais, Tsurara didn’t waste any time as she helped in the kitchen. Tsurara made sure to spend her days distracted, she didn’t want to think about her mother’s coaxing, especially when something fruitful happened just a few days ago.

 

Tsurara didn’t even bother to think of the thing that happened in the storage room, it was just make her feel a little too hopeful and she didn’t want that. She was a bright girl, she knew if she hoped for something more it might come to bite her hand.

 

As she finished preparing dinner with Wakana and Kejoro, she immediately sets up the table for the family to eat.

 

“Tsurara is such a great girl.” Wakana commented, “I’m sure whoever she ends up with is lucky.”

 

Overhearing Rikuo’s mother’s comment, her whole body immediately turned red. Her eyes were a bit hazy as she shyly finished up setting the table. She was too distracted in her mind when she didn’t even realize Rikuo was there.

 

“Ri-Rikuo-sama!” Tsurara exclaimed.

 

Rikuo could see the obvious blush in her cheeks and the way she stuttered and fidgeted in front of him.

 

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

 

“Nothing!” Tsurara frantically said, she was bad at lying after all.

 

Rikuo didn’t buy her answer, he crossed his arms and cocked his brows, suddenly he could hear his mother from the other room talking about marriage and how Tsurara won’t have a hard time finding a partner because she was capable of enticing men and women alike. 

 

“Geez, my mom is talking about that… we’re still too young..” Rikuo sighed in which he suddenly realized what he just said.  “Er.. I mean you know… we are young because we are still in middle school and not like we are…er—“

 

“I know.” Tsurara replied without an hesitation, she gave a smile before leaving the dining room.

 

As the family gathered and started to eat dinner, Rikuo felt a bit uneasy about everything that’s been happening around him and Tsurara. It’s like he was overly conscious of everything and he was greatly affected by everything related to the Yuki Onna.

 

He felt a tinge of pain and an unsettling feeling piling up in his stomach. Rikuo didn’t know what to do, he never felt so struck down by such matter. And yet the only thing he could think of despite his weird feelings was Tsurara.

 

The night died down, everyone had too much to drink as always, the demons and the ghosts were asleep and some still roaming in the night. Rikuo transformed into his yokai self, making himself comfortable on the tree branch. He closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts, the air wrapping around him and the smell of the cherry blossom wafting through his nose.

 

“Rikuo-sama.”

 

Rikuo opened his eyes, as he looked down to meet Tsurara’s honey like eyes.

 

“You called for me?” She asked.

 

Rikuo immediately stepped down from the tree as he stood a little too close for Tsurara’s comfort. Tsurara could basically smell the cherry blossoms on him and it made her head spin a little.

 

His eyes were piercing, his aura a little too strong to the point that Tsurara felt her knees weaken the more she looked into his eyes.

 

“Be my woman.”


End file.
